A distributed storage system can support several different types of applications, from social networking to managing medical records. The distributed storage system can specifically be implemented with user files, structured storage, and message delivery in order to support storage and workflow of the applications. Specifically, a distributed storage system can be configured to receive requests to perform transactions that facilitate the storage and workflow of the applications. As such, the capacity of the distributed storage system to handle high volumes of transactions can be critical to the overall performance of the distributed storage system.